It's All About You
by inwonderland
Summary: In the run up to Valentines Day, Harry Potter is sent a series of letters to change his opinions on a certain blonde. Little does Harry know they just emphasise what he has long suspected; Draco means more to Harry than he ever would have guessed.


**It's All About You**

**Rated:** PG-13

**Summary:** In the run up to Valentines Day, Harry Potter is sent a series of letters to change his opinions on a certain blonde. Little does Harry know they just emphasise what he has long suspected; Draco means more to Harry than he ever would have guessed.

Letter 1

"Harry,

strike Roses are red,

Violets are blue

The shorter the skirt,

The better the view. /strike

I attempted a poem to send you, but as you can probably tell, it wasn't particularly good. Seen as you're a boy. Sorry, I'm rather stating the obvious, aren't I? Well, my dorm mate was writing it to his girlfriend, and somehow it got on my paper too.

It's still a week to Valentines Day, and I know it's one of your least favourite days of the year. I won't mention the others, as it would be rather pointless, seen as I'm trying to convince you to meet me on Valentines Day evening.

Ah yes, I didn't mention, did I? Well, in the week running up to Valentines Day I'm going to write to you every day, in a bid to convince you to meet me. If, when on the day before Valentines Day I tell you who I am, you decide not to meet me I will accept that (finally) and leave you be. But I do beg of you to be open-minded when communicating me.

I'll leave you with a classic, we're 18 now, well I am, and we're adult enough to appreciate this discreetly.

'Closer' by The Nine Inch Nails. Sorry. Bad joke. I presume you've heard the song? My housemates have corrupted me, I do apologise.

'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate;

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date.'

Sonnet 18, by William Shakespeare.

Xx."

Harry put the letter down in a state of bewilderment. He'd had letters similar, this one was unique, that were propositions of love affairs and secret trysts, many turning out to be a joke. He was very wary of such letters.

The letter was snatched from the table. Hermione was also wary of such letters, having had to deal with Harry after they had turned out badly. Well, that was just once, but it was bad, and Hermione had firmly put herself in the place of threatening death to anyone that posed a threat to Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry protested weakly. He knew it was no good, but he could at least say he had tried to stop her interfering.

Hermione looked at him, "What?" she asked innocently, her eyes scanning the letter.

There wasn't anything particularly spectacular about it. Well, Harry couldn't see anything anyway. It was written on creamy parchment, and had nice handwriting. It looked familiar. Harry couldn't remember where he'd seen it though.

Hermione's eyes snapped up as she finished reading, and scanned the Great Hall, lingering on the Slytherin table. Not that Harry noticed. He'd begun to spread Marmite over his toast.

"What?" he sighed, as he saw Hermione look firmly at him.

"Do you know who it's from?" Hermione demanded.

"There's no name," Harry shrugged, and took a mouthful of his tea, "More sugar." He shivered.

Hermione frowned and stirred in half a teaspoon more. Sometimes she acted so much like a mother to him it scared her. "Is there anything about it? Does it ring any bells?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Can't hear any. Oh, the writing looks familiar."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "It is entirely too early for this. Harry, it's the handwriting the quill produces when a standard Dictating Charm is cast. Harry, this will be in our NEWTS," she lectured, "You should know this by now. I do worry about you sometimes."

Harry nodded, "I worry about me too. I mean, yesterday I was going into the dorm, and I opened the door. Not entirely sure what happened," he looked thoughtful, "Must have hit my foot, because it snapped right back and hit me on the head. It hurt." He rubbed his forehead in remembrance.

It really was too early for this. "Harry! The letter!" Hermione waved it in front of his face. He caught it.

"About that, please stop reading my mail."

"No, when I do that, stupid things like this happen." Hermione snapped at him.

Harry frowned and pulled his glasses off. They were too small, and made little red marks on each side of his head. Stupid, cheap NHS Prescription glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned and squinted. "Hi Ron."

The tall person, with a mass of red on top of a blob Harry presumed was his head, reached over and grabbed his glasses, and as a second thought, the last slice of toast on his place.

Harry frowned again, and squinted again. "I saw that."

Ron snorted, "You really are blind." Harry's glasses were roughly thrust on his nose. He straightened them and looked at Ron, "How's you head?"

Harry grunted. "You have a pillow crease, just there." Harry indicated on his face.

"I know," Ron said simply, thrusting the toast in his mouth, "Harry, how can you eat this, it's… not nice."

"You either love it or hate it," Harry said. Hermione snorted. It was a Muggle thing. You either loved or hated Marmite. Harry loved it. So did Hermione. Apparently Ron didn't.

"Harry got a love letter." Hermione reached over Harry and gave it to Ron.

"Hermione!"

"Another one? Do you write these yourself? Good poem though mate," Ron congratulated him.

Harry muttered his thanks.

"Shakespeare is a beautiful writer," Hermione agreed.

"I mean the short skirt one…."

Hermione made a noise of disgust, "Well who is it from? It's some one at Hogwarts. It's a boy-"

"Huh?" Ron asked. Harry looked up.

Hermione sighed, "Listen to me. It's not a problem, he goes either way don't you Harry?" She smiled sweetly. Harry went red, and sank down in his chair. "His room mate is a boy. Even you two aren't that thick, join the dots. Although some days I do wonder… Anyway, they're quite witty and clever. They know Shakespeare," she looked impressed, "And his birthday is between the 1st September and the 7th February. Can you see anything else to work with?" She asked. There wasn't anything else, but she asked to make the boys feel at least a little bit useful.

"They've got nice handwriting," Ron said.

"It's a standard Dictation Charm!" she shrieked, and stalked away.

Ron looked puzzled. Harry shrugged.

Letter 2

"Harry,

Well, today I was planning on sending you a rose. But then I thought that if I gave you a rose you'd be embarrassed, or not know what to do with it and throw it at Gr - Hermione. So, no rose. If you would like a rose I would gladly give you one. But I got you the password to Professor Snape's personal ingredients cupboard instead. It's 'Nightshade'. Don't misuse the privilege. (I'm laughing here, as if you could do anything but.) I understand if you don't want to trust me, but it's all true. I'm being suprisingly honest at the moment. I do hope you appreciate it.

Anyway, I thought I'd tell you some things about me. So that when you do meet me (I'm assuming here) you will not be shocked or disgusted at who it is, and will remember all these little things about me. This is a long shot as you managed to forget your wand in Charms yesterday. A little birdie told me.

My favourite colour is red. If you knew me, you'd know this deserved a punishment, maybe as light as death.

At the moment I have pins and needles in my feet. It's spreading up my leg. Creepy.

I wear glasses for reading. But they're under a concealing charm. I'm vain.

Lastly, I'm a boy. No. A man. I hope this is all right with you.

Xx."

Harry smiled. He read through it again, and held it tightly. He folded it up and went to put it in his bag.

"Harry!"

Harry winced and silently gave Hermione the letter. She took it off him, and he half expected her to pat him on the head and say "Good boy". She did last time he had done what he was told.

As Hermione read the letter, searching for clues, Harry turned to Ron. "Fancy going on a little expedition tonight old chap?"

"Why yes old bean, it has been a fair while hasn't it? What do you have in mind?" Ron said, joining in with Harry's odd little game immediately. They understood each other.

"Why I have the password to Snape's ingredients cupboard. A little rustle may be just the ticket." Harry told him. He began to butter his toast. Except with margarine. He didn't like butter very much.

Ron scratched his head; "Er… do we need something?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Er… no. It's the fun of it. And, we haven't had detention in a while, I believe the manacles are getting rusty."

"Er… what do you do in detention? I usually scrub the floor." Ron asked, shifting his bum along the bench slightly.

Harry shook his head; "It's a saying Ronald."

"Not one I've heard," Ron said darkly. He jammed a crumpet in his mouth, and began to chew with his mouth open. He would have closed it, had it fitted.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

Ron mumbled something.

"Translated that means 'Sorry Hermione'," Harry informed her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank you Harry. Now, the letter writer."

"Ooh, can I read?" Ron asked. He'd finished his crumpet now.

"Translated, that means, 'Ooh, can I read?'" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, I got that."

"It's OK."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her boys were so silly sometimes. "The mystery man. Well, we know it's a man now. It's not a Hufflepuff; we have Charms with them. That narrows it down to Slytherin and Ravenclaw," she told them knowledgeably. They nodded, "So who out of the 7th Years could it be?"

"Er…"

"Well…"

"Terry Boot is gay. Very gay." Ron told Hermione. She nodded and noted it down in the back of Harry's hand. Couldn't mess up her own skin.

Harry sighed, "Blaise Zabini is too, and Malfoy is bisexual."

Hermione nodded, "Right. No suprises there really. I didn't know about Blaise though. He has a girlfriend… no…"

"Malfoy…"

Three pairs of eyes snapped to the Slytherin table, and trained on the elegant blonde sitting at the end. He felt someone looking at him and waved sarcastically (Harry didn't know it was possible, but Malfoy proved it) and smirked at them.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, who was slightly shell-shocked. He shook himself, and shrugged. What could he do about it?

Letter 3

"Harry,

You don't mind me calling you Harry do you? I don't think I've ever said it to you out loud. I can't wait for when I can though.

I'm sorry you got detention. I didn't know Snape would be there, and I didn't expect you to crash into a desk either. (Everyone's heard about it.) I can't imagine what you'd need Shredded Boomslang Skin for. Shame it got confiscated though. Could have been interesting to see you blow up something. It's adorable how confused you get in Potions.

I know you're wondering who is sending you these, I see you at breakfast every morning, looking around. I'm not sure whether you're looking for my note or me. Me hopefully. I should think you've already guessed, and I really do hope to see you on Sunday night. If not… well, I understand. I'll knock you off your broom, but I understand. Sorry, that is a joke, and contrary to popular belief, I do have a sense of humour.

I hope you like Honeyduke's chocolate. Don't let Weasley steal any.

Xx."

Harry bit his lip, repressing a grin, and handed it to Hermione. He tried not to look at the Slytherin table. It was obvious, even to him that it was Malfoy sending the letters. It quite scared him that he was excited by the prospect.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"Ron." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at him. He shrugged. He began his Ready-Brek, swirling golden syrup through the porridge. He looked desperately at the box of chocolates on the table.

"It's obvious who it is, isn't it?" she said desperately.

Harry nodded.

"And…?"

"And what?" Harry sighed. He briefly noted that Hermione looked very strange when she was lecturing him. He wondered what Malfoy looked like with his glasses on.

"Are you considering meeting him?" She asked him, with a certain degree of incredulity.

"Yes," Harry told her simply.

Hermione considered him. "Good," she declared.

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice. Seamus made a noise of disgust, hit Harry round the back of the head and walked out of the Great Hall, muttering about pumpkin juice showers, stupid Boy's Who Lived, and some choice Irish swear words.

"Sorry…" Harry called.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Ron asked. He was eyeing up the bacon in front of Neville.

"Hermione," she corrected, "And he's been different this year. I partner with him in Arithmancy, and – "

"You do?" Harry asked, "Never told me." He was sulking. He was tempted to suck his thumb.

"I knew you would have some ridiculous reaction. It was simpler just not to," she said, shrugging it off with a wave of her hand.

Harry opened his mouth, "That's not true!"

"Yes it is. As I was saying," she looked at Harry reproachfully, "He's been nice almost in Arithmancy, he hasn't called me a Mudblood in years, since 5th Year actually. I think," she lowered her voice, "he refused the Dark Mark. I heard something."

Harry scratched the back of his neck and avoided Hermione's gaze.

She narrowed her eyes, "You knew."

"Dumbledore told me."

"Harry! This is the kind of thing you should tell us."

"He told me not to!"

"Since when do you do what you're told?"

Harry couldn't argue. He shrugged.

Letter 4

"Harry,

I saw you liked the chocolates. You really shouldn't have given Weasley the caramel ones. I would have eaten them. They're my favourite. I can't see how you don't like them though.

Two more letters after this. I wonder if you've decided to meet me or not. I suspect you have. I've always noticed you make snap decisions and stick to them. I quite admire it actually. That, and your honesty, bravery and kindness. I sound like a third year Hufflepuff. I'll be quiet now. I just want you to understand that I really do like you. I hope you'll give me the chance to learn to love you. Now I am channelling Hufflepuffs. I'm going to go and scare some 1st Years.

Say hello to Weasley and Granger. Or they can read it themselves; I've seen you attempting to stop them. Not well, but attempting.

Xx."

Harry raised his eyes and glanced at the Slytherin table. D – Malfoy wasn't there. The Great Hall doors flew open, and he stalked in. Pansy Parkinson followed him, looking rather mad, and making rather grand hand gestures. Malfoy turned around and said something to her. She stood looking like a goldfish for a moment before smacking him round the back of the head and sitting down. He rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. Harry looked back. Draco – Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry gave him a weak smile back, and nodded slightly. Draco smiled.

"Harry."

"What?" Harry sighed, drawing his eyes away from the Slytherin table and looked at Hermione. She waved a piece of paper.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"You were making eyes at lover boy, you were distracted, I took advantage. Get used to it if you're going out with a Slytherin." Hermione told him. She added a drop of milk to her coffee.

Ron sat down, "Harry, you bum, wake me up before you come down. I'm missing eating time here. What's this about you going out with Malfoy?"

Harry hissed at him, "Shut up Ron!"

"What did I do?" he said. Hermione patted his arm.

"So you're not going out with Malfoy." Hermione said

"No!" Harry said. He sunk into his chair and muttered, "Not yet…"

"HARRY!" Ron yelled and he shuddered, "Visuals, please, just no, Harry, you can't do this!"

"Of course he can," Hermione scolded, "If he wants to get himself a boyfriend then I think it's a great idea. I'm sure Malfoy's perfectly… lovely when you get to know him." Even she didn't look convinced.

Harry snorted. Ron looked as if he was spontaneously combusting. Hermione sipped her coffee.

"It's a good idea, getting yourself back out there, he hasn't had a … love interest since-"

"Hermione! We all know who you're talking about, just don't mention her name. And for God's sake, before you ask, I'm fine. Leave it be." With that Harry picked up his bag, put a piece of toast in his mouth and walked out the hall, closing the doors with a bang.

"De ja vu."

"5th Year."

"Totally."

"So… is he really going out with Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged.

Letter 5

"Harry,

Good morning. I hope you're having a good day so far. Also, I hope that my letters aren't causing friction in Gryffindor. I saw the commotion yesterday, and I presume it was something to do with the letters? If so, I apologise. If not, I apologise for presuming so.

I hope you detention wasn't too bad. I think it was very noble of you not to rat out on Weasley. Then I thought maybe it was just a case of not revealing your Invisibility Cloak, where I congratulate you on your cunning.

I've been beside myself wondering what to send you today. Many things have crossed my mind, but none of them seemed right. This is not really a gift, but then again, you may consider it so. I give you my allegiance, whatever the outcome of our correspondence. I hope never to face you in battle, only be beside you.

Xx."

"Harry, that's so sweet," cooed Hermione.

"I have to say mate, Malfoy has a way with words…" Ron looked horrified, "I did not just say that. Erase that memory from your memories. Now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and addressed Hermione, smiling softly; "It is isn't it?"

Hermione made some kind of squealing noise. Harry presumed it was good. He never would understand girls. He didn't understand why Ron would willingly subject himself to girls either. He was swiftly coming to the conclusion that he wasn't attracted to girls. At all.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored him. "What are you going to do?"

Harry shrugged and grinned, "Meet him tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Definitely. What are you going to say?" she asked eagerly.

"… Er…" Harry said.

Hermione looked scandalised. "You can't go and meet him without any idea of what you're going to say! That's just… wrong. You should tell him… oh I don't know, I'm not a boy. What do you suggest Ron?"

"Huh?" He said, "Don't ask me. I mean, Harry can get off with Malfoy all he likes, just... don't give me details, OK?" Harry nodded. Ron carried on, "Tell Hermione, she's more interested than should be normal." Harry nodded again, and narrowed his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do I have to say anything at all?" Harry asked, "he'd get the picture if I just… I dunno, tackled him or threw him against a wall," Harry reasoned.

Ron shuddered. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Who you shagging Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Huh…" Harry said, "Oh… Ron," he said vaguely.

Seamus rolled his eyes, and turned back to Dean.

"Harry…" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione…" Harry mimicked back.

"Harry, please don't use me in examples. Please. You can have my Chudley Cannon's hat." Ron begged.

"Keep your hat Ron. It's too small anyway." Harry said.

"Harry you have to say something!" Hermione said. She'd spent the last few minutes considering the ideas of Harry tackling Malfoy. She decided he'd have to say something before he did that. Or he could let Malfoy talk first.

"Er… no." Harry said.

"Er… yes."

"Er… no."

"Shut up Harry."

Harry shrugged, "OK."

Day 6

"Harry,

This is my last letter. I'm quite disturbed at how nervous I am. I don't believe I've ever admitted to that in my entire life. Anyway, I've been watching you for the last week. Well, I've been watching you for the past 7 years, but that's beside the point. I really do hope that we can at least become friends, hopefully more. I know you're not entirely adverse to the idea. You or Weasley haven't confronted me about it yet.

This is what I propose; we meet tonight, after dinner at the Astronomy Tower. Cliché, but I think it's perfect. I'll be there at 7 o'clock until half past. If you don't come, I know why, and well, I don't understand but I accept it and won't hassle you. But the least you could do is come and tell me no. If you do come and want to pursue something… then we'll see what fate dictates. Do you find this acceptable? Don't decide whether to come or not yet, or what you'll say but nod at me if you accept what has been said.

Harry, consider this; it's all about you. It always has, and I fear it always will be.

D.M

Xx."

Harry looked at Hermione, and slid the letter to her. She read it quickly, and looked sharply at Harry who was looking at his plate and swirling his fork through his scrambled eggs.

"Harry?" Hermione asked warily.

"I want to go," he said simply, "Will Ron hate me?"

"No," she said, "He'll hate you more for not waking him this morning. He knows that if it makes you happy it's the best thing for you. If he doesn't I'll beat it into him."

Harry grinned at his plate, "Thank you." He looked up, and searched for Malfoy. His gaze was already pinned on him. Harry hesitated and nodded. Draco nodded back, smiling lightly. He tucked his hair behind his ear and looked at the table. Next to him, Pansy rolled her eyes, and looked at Hermione, who looked back. They both smiled discreetly at each other. Everything was going to plan.

"Harry," Ron sighed, sitting opposite him. He held out his wand, his eyes trained on the plate of hot cross buns at the end. He muttered, "Accio." The plate came flying towards him. Ron was good at the Summoning Spell. Maybe too good, as they flew past him and clattered with Neville. Harry laughed. "You're an arse. Really you are."

Harry murmured his apologies. Ron looked sheepishly down at Neville.

"Whatever Harry. Can I read your love letter?"

Harry handed it over, wondering if it would be too obvious if he moved over on the bench. Ron had blocked his view of Draco.

Ron dropped the piece of parchment, "So…" he ventured, "Are you meeting him?"

"Draco?" Harry said, "Yeah. I think I am."

"Draco?" Ron screwed up his nose, "I forgot he had a first name. Always been Malfoy. Am I going to have to change the habit of a life time?"

Harry didn't know. He shrugged.

-88—

Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower, more nervous than he thought he ever could be. He tugged at his hair, cleaned… something off his glasses, and straightened the shirt Hermione had made him wear.

He came to the door, knocked once and opened it. Draco stood at the window, looking over the grounds. He spun around.

"Hi," Draco said, slightly breathlessly.

Harry cocked his head, "Hi."

"How are you," Draco asked politely. He stayed near the window. Harry walked forwards. He considered Draco. He looked nervous. His arms were folded over his grey shirt, and his fingers were tapping the side of his stomach. His eyes were darting all over the place.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked softly.

Draco shrugged. He looked odd. It didn't suit his posture. He let his arms fall to his sides. Harry stepped nearer. His toes brushed Draco's.

"Harry…"

"Draco…" Harry said, revelling in calling the man in front of him by his first name for the first time.

"Have you…" Draco made a gesture.

Harry nodded. For a minute no one said anything. Draco rolled his eyes and prompted him, "And?"

Harry nodded again. Draco grinned at him. Neither of them said anything again. Harry released nervous laughter. Draco smiled at him gently and rested his hand on Harry's arm. Harry's eyes snapped to Draco's face. They both leant in, gently resting their lips on the others. After a long moment, Harry pulled away. Draco moaned slightly. He rested his forehead against Harry's. His breath ghosted over Harry's lips.

"Open your eyes," Draco whispered. Harry did. "This has gone better than I ever imagined," he told Harry.

Harry grinned mischievously, "Maybe one day I'll tell you how I imagined this going."

Draco smiled, "Why don't you show me?"

A smile falling off his lips, Harry shrugged, "OK."

-Fin-

So... what d'ya think? Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
